renaissancekingdomsfandomcom-20200215-history
Michellebegg
Michellebegg was the fifth duly-elected Countess of Cúige Chonnacht. Player Information Born on September 7, 2007, Kirkcudbright, Scotland Last known address Country : England County : Devon Town : Southampton Level : 3 - State way Michellebegg '''changed her name to Michelle_macale''' Michellebegg has no profession Michellebegg has no fields History * Born Kircudbright, Scotland 07/09/1455 Moved to Muirkirk, Scotland 27/12/1455 Moved to Cashel, Ireland 28/03/1456 Moved to An Gort, Ireland 22/04/1457 Moved to Ceatharlach, Ireland 30/06/1458 Married Drax 31/10/1458 Lucien born 29/01/1459 Moved home 06/01/1460 Drax died 20/05/1460 Moved to Southampton 08/10/1460 Offices Held * 5th duly-elected Countess of Cúige Chonnacht. * 3 Term Mayor of An Gort * 3 Term Mayor of An Caiseal. * 7 month Head Mentor of An Caiseal. * 11 month Head Mentor of An Gort. * 5 term Mayor of Ceatharlach * Trade Minister to Laighean * Rector to Laighean Univercity * Mines Superintendent of Galloway * Judge of Galloway Role Play Description My name is Michelle MacAle. I hail from the land of the Scots. My story starts in the year of 1455 in the town of Kirkcudbright, Scotland, where i made many friends and found that I was a blood member of the Clan MacAle, quickly climbing the ranks to become a dignitory and the official clan histiorian. After a few months I got itchy feet and decided to move to Muirkirk with my sister and a few others. Muirkirk was a ghost town and when we heard of a new land called Ireland in 1456 we all jumped on the first boat here arriving in An Caiseal a few days later. Ireland was a mixture of happiness and heartache for me. So many people I loved I lost but I wouldnt change it for anything. After serving on various council's and as mayor many times, I grew restless and decided to go on a robbing spree, even though I was thrown from a very high window for it it was fun. I met my late husband Drax in Ceatharlach, another move, where we spent many a happy time and had our son Lucien. Then the unexpected news that my closest friends and my godchildren had passed away was just too much to bare. In the year 1460 I decided to show my son where his mummy grew up and boarded a ship back to Scotland. My four years away from my home certainly made me a stronger woman and wiser to boot. After many months of personal turmoil I finally settled in Kirkcudbright, my town of birth. It was good to be home. However things in Scotland were not as I remember and after yet another loss, I thought id go south, to England, somewhere id never been. It was the best thing I could have done. I seem to have found a new lease for life. Maybe it is down to a certain special someone or maybe it is just down to ....who am I kidding it is down to him. My life finally feels complete, he is my moon and I love him with all my heart. But as always seems to be the way, these things never work out as planned. After months of him being missing I have gave up hope that he will return or that he is even still alive. It is hard to say goodbye when there is nothing to say goodbye too. Lucien too has now moved on to a private school, even at 4 he is very smart, it was only right that he got the best education my money could afford. Though I do miss him. My time these days are spent studying, a quiet life though my feet are tempted to move again... A proud and loyal MacAle. Clann-cinnidh na Dibhe: Clama, proiseal, air an daorach! Bheir dhuinn drama agus nì sinn a' chuis air naimhead sam bith. Category:People